Story about You n I
by exoticsannha13
Summary: gg pakek sumammry, tkut slah kyak kmaren, slah ngepost.../KrisTao/ EXO Official couple/BAP/Super Junior dll.


Story about You n I

Author : SUNG SOO SON

Cast : HUANG ZI TAO

WU YI FAN (KRIS)

All cast : Member EXO, BAP dan boyband lain-lain.

,Semua member cast yang terlibat milik tuhan,orang tua dan AGENSI ENTERTAINMENT mereka kecuali KRIS dan TAO milik author*di gebukin masal sama EXOtic's, pissss ^_^v *.

Rating : T (rating bisa berubah kapan pun author mau)*digampar readers*

_Jangan lupa RnRnya kalau mau terusan ceritanya_

Author baru jadi mohon maaf bila ceritanya banyak typo,aneh,alur yang gaje, ...

Ini murni pemikiran author...jadi jangan copas sembarangan .

Dan maaf annha salah posting hehehe... :

$$$$$ Ana KrisTao Shipper $$$$$

***** Present *****

.

.

.

Saat itu aku sedang mengikuti kegiatan Appa di KOREA. Appaku juga sangat kaya raya, dia adalah orang terkaya nomor 5 di dunia. Dan itu sukses membuatku sangat terkenal. Aku memiliki 3 orang Oppa, mereka mengurusi perusahaan Appaku di Amerika, Eropa,Indonesia,Malaysia,Singapore,dan Brunei Darrusalam.

~ Oppa pertamaku mengurusi perusahaan Appa di Amerika : Huang Yong Guk

~ Oppa keduaku mengurusi perusahaan Appa di Eropa,sedangkan : Huang Jong Up

~ Oppa ketigaku mengurusi perusahaan Appa di kawasan Asia Tenggara,yaitu ada 4 negara Malaysia,Indonesia,Singapore, dan Brunei Darrusalam. : Huang Dae Hyun

Sedangkan aku juga ikut mengurusi perusahaan Appa di Jepang,China,dan Macau, meski di usiaku yang bisa dibilang oh bukan bisa dibilang tapi memang aku masih sangat muda umurku baru 20 tahun, terpaut jauh dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Aku juga sangat gemar menyanyi dan dance ,aku juga jago Wushu, aku juga tertarik dengan dunia hiburan,beruntung sekali aku karena Appa memiliki Perusahaan Entertainment Hallayu yaitu SM Entertainment,itu merupakan nama dari Perusahaan Appaku yang sangat besar di dunia hiburan.

SM ENT itu merupakan singkatan dari STAR MUSEUM ENTERTAINMENT. Sebenarnya aku masuk ke perusahaan Appa ini ada alasan lain, dan ada sesuatu yang melatar belakangi aku masuk kesini, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku hampir tertabrak mobil. Aku mencari tau tentang dia dan aku sempat tidak percaya ternyata dia bekerja di Perusahaan Appa, dia tergabung dalam BOYBAND DANGEROUS BOY oh senangnya...

Last Ready :

Flash Back

"Appa Shireo !" kataku hampir berteriak

"Tapi Appa mohon Chagiya hanya kamu yang ikut dengan Appa disini..."kata Appa dengan wajah memelas.

"Shireo Appa" kataku lagi.

"Appa mohon tolong urusi Perusahaan Appa yang satu ini... ne Chagi? " "Appa mohon..." kata Appa lagi,

dengan mendengus kesal aku berangkat keluar, tiba-tiba Hpku berbunyi ternyata itu dari orang suruhanku untuk mencari tahu tentang Wu Yifan namja yang telah menyelamatkanku.

Author P.O.V

"Yobhoseo " katanya

"Ada apa? Apa ada kabar baru? " tanyaku

"Oh... ne noona, dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Noona. Dia bekerja di SM ENTERTAINMENT."katanya lagi

"Jjin...Jjinja"kataku tergagap.

"Benar noona"

"Ya sudah terimakasih" dan sambungan telefon pun terputus.

Dengan langkah senang aku melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah.

Author P.O.V End

Tao P.O.V

"Appa kalau begitu aku setuju,aku mau"kataku

"Oh...gomawo Chagi" kata Appa yang diiringi senyuman dari Eomma.

"Huh senangnya tak kusangka dapat bertemu dengan dia disini." Aku masuk ke mobil dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirku.

Flash Back END.

"wah kelihatannya Noona sangat senang" kata seseorang

"Eh nuguya...?" aku kaget ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Eli benarkah ini kau ?" tanyaku

" Bukan aku Evil yang sedang tersesat, kau kira aku siapa eoh?" tanyanya dengan cengiran melihatku yang kaget.

" Yah kenapa kau pulang tak bilang padaku eoh?..." kataku dengan memukulnya pelan

"Oh God,tolong hentikan sakit eoh.!"

"Ne...ne"

kataku yang dibalas dia adalah sepupuku, dia anggota dari BOYBAND U-KISS yang sedang naik daun di Korea.

" Eli ikut aku yuk!" kataku

" Kemana?" tanyanya

"Nanti kau juga tau." Kataku dengan cengiran,sepertinya dia penasaran.

" Yah jebal katakan kita mau kemana!".

"Pak Jung ayo jalan" kataku

"Baik noona"balasan kata Pak Jung menjawab perintahku. Dia mendengus kesal.

"Wae?" tanyaku yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mata sipitnya itu

" Kau ini sudah hampir 2 tahun tidak bertemu masih sama saja. Selalu membuatku Penasaran, apa kau mau melihatku mati penasara eoh ?!" tanyanya.

" Mollayo "kataku,aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanya tadi .

"Kyaaaaa... berhenti menertawaiku yeodongsaeng pabbo?" dengan nada sebal dia menatapku "Hahaha aku pabbo ku pikir kau yang pabbo?" balasku .

T.B.C

Oke sekarang i'm back...

FF ini udah pernah aku publish dulu tapi karena menurutku berantakan jadi aku hapus dan benerin ulang...

Yah karena lagi banyak kepentingan aku nggak sempat ngelanjutin dan sekarang aku ada waktu jadi bisa kalau mau dilanjut tergantung reader kalau lanjut tolong Review...

Kamsahamnida...

#Bow bareng seluruh cast yang bakal ikut main.

Indonesia, Madiun, Jawa Timur

Pukul 21.37 WIB.

Tgl : 13/07/2013


End file.
